ELIZA'S REVENGETHE SEQUEL TO SHADOWY REVENGE
by Anil1
Summary: Eliza finds Sloan and Bree's camp.Than she wants revenge because sloan killer her boyfriend a year ago.But Eliza is shocked when she founds out that the Blackburns actually have a little son.Soon she plans to kill both Bree and Alex.
1. Default Chapter

THE SEQUEL TO "SHADOWY REVENGE"  
  
"ELIZA'S REVENGE"  
  
It has been a year and Eliza still couldnt forget how Shane died.  
  
Nigel:Everybody,we're finally in Tembo Valley/Africa.  
  
Eliza:Look Dar,we were here 2 years ago.Remember?  
  
Darwin:Yes i dO.This is the place where you lost your powers.  
  
Eliza:YUPP!!! brings back alot of memories.Come on lets explore.  
  
Eliza remembered Shane everytime she explored the jungles.  
  
Eliza:Mom we're going to explore ok?  
  
Marianne:Ok just be back by dinner time.  
  
Eliza:Ok!  
  
Eliza and Darwin were exploring Tembo Valley.  
  
Eliza:This place is really nice.  
  
Darwin:Why cant we just stay at camp?  
  
Eliza:Dar,lets just explore.  
  
Darwin:Can i please go back to camp? im tired.  
  
Eliza:Well......alright! see you at camp.  
  
Darwin:Bye,Bye!  
  
Darwin left.  
  
Eliza:Shane,i wish u were woth me right now.(sad look)  
  
Eliza sudeenly heard some noises.Sounded like people.She looked to see who it was.She was shocked.  
  
Eliza:Sloan anad Bree!  
  
Eliza suddenly had a plan.Her plan was to kill Bree.  
  
Eliza:REVENGE!!!!! (evil laugh) REVENGEE!!!! REVEENGEEE!!!!!  
  
Eliza went to Sloan and Bree's camp.  
  
Eliza:SLOANNNNNN!!!!!! ITS ME ELIZA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sloan was shocked to see Eliza after 2 years.  
  
Sloan:What are you doing here?  
  
Eliza:I have come here to do something very bad to you.Im going to kill Bree.  
  
Sloan:U will not!  
  
Eliza:I will! just like when u killed Shane!  
  
Sloan:Go away,ms.brat!  
  
Bree:U cannot kill me!  
  
A little boy came out of the Blackburns trailer.  
  
Alex(boys name):Mom,whats going on?  
  
Eliza was shocked to hear the little boy.  
  
Eliza:MOM?????? U have a son?  
  
Sloan:YES WE DO! NOW LEAVE US!!!!!  
  
Eliza(evil laugh):NOW I CAN KILL BREE AND YOUR SON!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex:Mommy,whos that?  
  
Sloan:Go inside,Alex!  
  
Bree:Listen,Eliza! U WILL NOT KILL US!!!!! URE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!  
  
Eliza:Tell me now! why didnt u have your son with you 2 years ago?  
  
Bree:He was staying with my mother.Now LEAVE!  
  
Eliza:I bet he doesent know u to are evil poachers.  
  
Alex:Poachers? mom,dad is this true?  
  
Sloan:Uhhh....UMM....No of course not!  
  
Bree:No we're not poachers.We can't be!  
  
Eliza:Its true!  
  
Sloan:Don't listen to her,Alex! she's a big fat liar!  
  
Alex:She's not even fat.Now i know why u have that elephant tusks,knifes and stuff i the trailer.U too are poachers.  
  
Sloan:Dont believe her Alex! She's lying.  
  
Alex:I love animals! that tusk belongs to a poor elephant.How can you guys be so evil? I HATE YOUU!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex ran in the trailer.  
  
Bree:Alex,wait! please dont believe her.Pleaseee!!!!  
  
Alex:Go away,liars!  
  
Sloan:Thats it! You're dead meat Eliza!  
  
Bree:I hate you,Eliza! now because of you Alex hates us.We're going to kill you!  
  
Eliza:I don think so,liars!!!! i will kill you first!  
  
Bree&Sloan:GRRRRRRR!!!!! (MAD LOOK)  
  
Eliza:U to dont scare me.  
  
Bree:U should be scared.  
  
Sloan:You told Alex our biggest secret and now we're going to hurt you!  
  
Eliza:Like i said "im not scared".You too almost killed my sister 2 years ago and killed my boyfriend.But thats enough.Now im going to hurt 2 people you love,Slaon! UR STUPID WIFE AND SON!  
  
Sloan:Dont you dare hurt my wife and son.Or you'll never see your family again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	2. Chapter2

CHAPTER2  
  
Eliza ran in to the Blackburn's trailer and got a big gun.Sloan had many guns and axes.  
  
Eliza:BREE!!!!!!! GET READY TO BE KILLED!  
  
Bree:Dear child,im not scared of you.  
  
Eliza:HAHAHAHA!!!! You shuould be.This is what you get for killing my boyfriend.  
  
Sloan:Don't even think about killing Bree and Alex.  
  
Eliza:Don't worry im not going to kill your son because we're kinda a like.We both love animals.But im glad i dont have lying parents.  
  
Sloan:GRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Bree:DONT KILL ME!!!!! OR SLOAN WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY!!!!!!  
  
Eliza:Uhhhh.........i do not think so!  
  
ELiza got her gun ready.  
  
Eliza:READY? ANY last words?  
  
Sloan:Don't even think about killing her.  
  
Eliza:BE QUIET!!!!! SLOAN,say good-bye to your wife.  
  
Sloan:I SAID DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT KILING HER!!!!  
  
Bree sudeenly pushed Eliza on the ground.Eliza was mad.She got up and bit Bree's arms and legs.  
  
Bree:OUCH!!!!! YOU,Brat!!!  
  
Eliza than kicked Sloan's legs.  
  
Slaon:OUCH!  
  
They all stated to fight.Bree bit Eliza neck than Eliza did the same thing.Sloan kicked Eliza's legs and than she did the same thing.Soon the fight was over.Eliza was mad.This time she was realy going to kill Bree.Suddenly she shot Bree in the heart.  
  
Bree:AAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Bree fell on the floor.She was in pain.  
  
Bree:S..S...Sloan!  
  
Bree could barely speak.She was in so much pain.  
  
SLoan:NOOO!!! You stupid brat! how could you kill her?  
  
Eliza laughed evily.Alex came out of the trailer.  
  
Alex:MOMMM!!!!!!!!!DONT GOOOO!!!!!!!!! (crys)  
  
Bree:Go...go....good...b....bye!  
  
Bree was now dead.She coudl't say any more last words.  
  
Alex:NOOOO!!!  
  
Sloan:YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR FAMILY AGAIN,ELIZA!!!!  
  
Eliza:You'll nver find us.We're leaving Tembo Valley soon.  
  
Sloan:YOU'LL SEE!!!!! I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY SOME DAY!!!!!!!! (crys) Breee!!!!!!!  
  
Alex and Sloan was very sad.They both cried.  
  
Eliza:Enjoy your dead wife!   
  
Eliza left the Blackburns and went back to camp.  
  
The Thornberrys were all in camp.  
  
Marianne(sees eliza coming):Eliza,were have you been?  
  
Eliza:I've been exploring.  
  
Marianne:We just heard a gun shot nearby.There might be poachers around here.  
  
Nigel:We should film and leave.  
  
Eliza:oh.....i didn't hear anything!  
  
Eliza knew that the thornberrys heard her gun shot.She couldnt let them know that she killed someone.  
  
Marianne:Everyone,we're going out to filming.We'll be back soon.  
  
Debbie:Bye!!  
  
Darwin:Eliza,are you ok? i heard gun shot and had a terrible thought that they might've shot you.  
  
Eliza:Im ok,Dar! (smiles)  
  
Darwin:Im glad you are.Now come on lets go eat cheese munchies.  
  
Eliza was happy that she killed Bree.She'd remember that day for a long time.Eliza wouldn't have killed Bree if Sloan didnt kill Shane a year ago.Now Sloan lost someone he really loves just like Eliza.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
